Corazon
by 0TwistedAngel0
Summary: I saw xBeautiful's fanfic "Shadow" and decided to do the challenge as well. It's just a little drabble between Jason and Mitchie. friendship fluff


_Rules: _Here's how it works. The female and male characters have absolutely nothing to do with the challenge, they're simply the narrators. Ha, bet you didn't think that was coming…or at least I hope not. The line that you wrote down MUST be the first line of your story! The song will be the title of your story/one-shot and must SOMEHOW relate to the challenge…and now, good luck.

By the way, tagging is involved. After you write the first chapter, you must select one person to write one after you. Happy writing!

(Rules were copied and pasted, just so you know.)

MY ANSWERS:

Pick one female character from Camp Rock: Mitchie  
Pick one male character from Camp Rock: Jason  
Next, write down the first thought/line that comes to your mind—NOW: What am I going to now?  
Your favorite song ATM (at the moment): Corazon by Prima J

* * *

Corazon

By 0TwistedAngel0

'_What am I going to do now?' _I thought as I fell backwards on my bed…in my mom's cabin. After Final Jam, I decided that it would be better if I moved back into my mom's cabin even though Ella and Peggy both wanted me to stay with them, heck, even Tess wanted me to stay! But after everything that happened I wanted to spend my last few days at Camp Rock 'Tess Free' (even if she did claim she had turned a new leaf). I glanced at the alarm clock beside my bed. It was almost ten, and my mom wasn't back yet. She was probably still with my dad.

After Final Jam, Dad said he wanted to take Mom out on a date like when they were younger. Obviously, they were having so much fun and weren't thinking about coming back any time soon. I sighed. The time also brought another thought to my mind or should I say another person? I had promised Shane I'd meet him on the docks for a canoe ride tonight. My heart was pounding and I was terrified at the thought of confronting him. When he asked me for a canoe ride he didn't act like he was still mad at me, but he could've have just been happy that he had found 'the girl with the voice'. Maybe the more time passed the more he thought about how I lied to him (or rather didn't tell him the truth when I had the chance) and the angrier he got!

I didn't think I would be able to handle that. When he found out my secret, I was ready to just fall to pieces in front of everyone but thankfully, Caitlyn had been there for me and took me away. However, when we reached her cabin I did break down. I cried long and hard, and all because Shane was mad at me. I sighed. After taking another look at the clock I decided I couldn't hide in the cabin any longer. I stood up and brushed my hair quickly before leaving the cabin.

I walked down the path just looking down at the gravel. Because of this I had no idea where I was going and I bumped into someone. I fell backwards and landed with that weird sound you hear when you fall on gravel; like the shuffling of rocks.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Mitchie right?"

* * *

I felt someone crash into me and I stumbled back but didn't fall. The other person wasn't that lucky, though. I looked down and saw that it was her. The girl with the voice Shane had been talking about: Mitchie.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Mitchie right?" I asked as I offered to help her up. She looked surprised to see me. I almost ran away right there, because she had that look on her face like she was about to chase me. I thought she might be a crazy fan girl. Now, fan girls are scary and they multiply faster than bunnies! But then, I remembered that Shane said she wasn't like that. She didn't care about how famous we were. _'Phew. That's a relief!' _

I knew a lot more about Mitchie than I needed to. Shane had been gushing on and on about her ever since Final Jam had finished. It was weird to see Shane act that way …y'know like a normal person again. It was good weird, but still weird. I shook my head and looked back down at Mitchie who looked really embarrassed.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked as I sat down in front of her since she wasn't getting up.

Mitchie nodded her head quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine. How do you know my name though?" she asked.

"Shane's been talking about you…a lot," I told her honestly.

She blushed and I laughed. Mitchie smiled bashfully, "Really?"

She was sweet, I liked her. I nodded my head and lifted my right hand. "Yup! Boy scouts honor"

Mitchie laughed. "You were a boy scout?"

"Yeah! A really good one too! I learned how to do everything!...Except build a birdhouse," I pouted. I really wanted a birdhouse so I could see more birds in my own backyard but Shane had been so busy with Mitchie that he hadn't built it.

"Aw, that's too bad. Can't you get someone to make one for you?" she asked as she folded her legs underneath her.

"Well, I did ask Shane, but he got so busy with you he didn't have time," I explained.

Mitchie's smile went away and I wondered if it was something I said. "Are you all right?"

She shifted her position again and hugged her legs to her chest. "Yeah…I'm guess"

She didn't sound fine though. "Do you need a doctor? Maybe you're catching a cold? It is getting pretty cold out here, and you don't have a jacket! Why are you up so late anyway?"

* * *

I couldn't help but smile at Jason as he put one hand to his forehead and the other on mine. I didn't mind his questions. It wasn't like he was prying, it was as if he was genuinely worried for me. He was so sweet. I took his hand off of my forehead gently.

"No, its okay, Jason. I'm not sick," I paused. Should I tell him about Shane? Eh, why not? "I was actually going over to the docks. I promised Shane I'd meet him for a canoe ride…but I'm scared"

Jason looked confused for a moment. "Of Shane? Don't' worry, he has a much better attitude now," he assured me. I smiled again.

"No, not of Shane- well, kind of. I'm scared he might be mad at me, and never want to talk to me again. He thinks I lied to him, that I was pretending to like him- but I wasn't! I really do care about him" I stopped because my voice cracked. I don't know why I was telling Jason all this. He was one of Shane's best friends! But for some reason, I trusted Jason. Speaking of which, he moved closer to give me a big hug. God knows I needed one.

"Aw, Mitchie, don't be silly! Are you sorry for lying?" I nodded. "And you weren't pretending around him just to be friends with 'Shane Gray the Rockstar?'" I shook my head 'no'. Jason smiled and gave me another hug.

"Well then, you don't have anything to worry about! Now, go and talk to Shane and just tell him the truth and you'll be fine. Trust me, I know him," he said.

"Are you sure?"

Jason stood up and dusted his pants off before offering me a hand. "Positively absolutely," he raised his right hand again. "Scouts honor"

I smiled brightly up at Jason and grabbed his hand. I dusted off my pants and then I gave him a huge hug. "Thanks Jason! I promise, if things go well, I'll get Shane to build you that birdhouse!" I said before running off to the docks.

* * *

I waved at Mitchie's back as she ran off to meet with Shane. Maybe if Mitchie asked him he WOULD build my birdhouse!

…..

Oh, who was I kidding? With a girlfriend as nice and pretty as Mitchie he wasn't going to spend any time building me a birdhouse any time soon! I pouted for a moment before my stomach growled. Ah, that's right! I had very important business to take care of!

"Now, where is the kitchen again?"

_Don't worry you're not alone  
Baby those days are gone  
I promise you it'll get better, better  
Corazon a corazon_

* * *

_A/N: _Okay, so what did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Should I continue with the story? If so, any ideas on what to do with it? Read and review please!

Oh, that reminds me.

The tagging.

I decided I was going to tag DevilPup! (Basically my favorite author at the moment! Yay, you! She's going through a rough time right now so don't expect anything soon, okay everyone? But read her stories! they are awesome!!)

Laters!


End file.
